Hero Weapons
The Hero Weapons are the base weapons your Hero will start with that can be customized to meet your play-style in Fable III. Pictures can be found HERE! Towards beginning of the game, you are given the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer, of which you need to choose which to equip at the time. Later, you can choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. These weapons change through your progression in weapon level chests during the Road to Rule. Utilising certain abilities such as the fireball spell will cause the weapons to alter becoming more intricate and legendary. Additional alterations can occur via utilising all the additional gauntlets, killing a certain number of hollow men, bandits, wolves and other enemies will also change the weapons appearance. Your moral standing amongst the citizens of Albion will also cause the sword to change from whether you are Good (shining blue-white runes) or Evil (red runes). There are only four changes that can occur due to from these above methods so one cannot try and use all of them and once they change it is permanent. However these changes do not occur as you use the weapon. The time when the blade morphs is when you open the chest of the corresponding weapon level. Each chest morphs a different part of the weapon. Do have in mind that the parts morph based on a percentage value from your prior actions. Whilst on the Road to Rule, press start in front of the chest and save the game. If you do not receive the morph you wanted, go to the XBox dashboard and reset/reload your game. Do not leave or warp to another area except from the Road To Rule to the Sanctuary, otherwise it will autosave and you will be stuck with the morph you were given. You only have to conduct the actions required for the morph once, however, the more you conduct an action required for a morph the greater the chance there is for that morph to appear. If the morph you desire does not appear within a few attempts, leave and go perform more actions leading up to that morph in order to increase your chances. *'Chest 1' - Adds runes on your weapon, the colour of which depends on your current moral alignment *'Chest 2 '- Morphs your hilt or grip *'Chest 3' - Morphs your blade or body of the weapon *'Chest 4' - Changes the colour of the weapon *'Chest 5' - Gives your weapon an aura of a certain colour It also appears that the progression for each stage is designed to correspond with activities that are readily available either around or just prior to being able to open the chest containing that level of upgrade. This is why there are no Balverine-themed Hilts, for example. It is highly recommended that if you are attempting to design a particular flavour of blade that you focus on progressing the story and performing the required activity specifically and avoid optional activities. For example, it would be unwise to amass a large quantity of gold or own property if you are attempting to obtain a Organic Blade. The varying appearance and conditions for each part of the upgrade are universal mostly across all weapons. Every weapon has a Bone Hilt, Ornate Hilt, Elegant Hilt, and Arcane Hilt with the same requirements. 'Weapon Stats' 'Morph List and Requirements' Hilts and Grips Can change as early as first section of road to rule, but varies depending on gameplay. Arcane - a wooden grip with gold-leaf engravings and an aqua-coloured jewel in it. *''The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Fireball spell by adopting a more arcane design.'' ** Kill enemies with the Flame magic. *''The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Shock spell by adopting a more arcane design.'' ** Kill enemies with Shock magic. Bone - an ivory horn and crafted bone grip; sword has a bone hilt. *''Your victories over hollow men have transformed the handle of your weapon into a bone-like substance.'' ** Kill hollow men. *''Your fragility in combat is echoed in your weapon's bone handle.'' ** Get knocked out in combat. Elegant - silver plated grip with a light blue emblem on it; rifles have a pistol grip instead of a stock. *''Your generosity has caused your weapon's handle to mutate.'' ** Donate gold to beggars. *''Your positive attitude to other people has transformed the handle of your weapon.'' ** Become friends with villagers. Ornate - gold lattice or lacing grip; sword has a gold hilt; firearms have an oversized trigger guard. *''Your chest-hunting skills have mutated the handle of your weapon.'' ** Open chests. * Your time spent with other players has mutated the handle of your weapon. ** Spend time adventuring with other heroes. Blades and Bodies Available after unlocking the sixth section of the Road to Rule. Unlike the hilts, colours, and auras, each body morph group can be only attributed to 2-3 weapons. Each requirement will have which weapon can receive it. Certain morphs will share the same requirement or description. Ornate - marble or unpolished metal with gold engravings. *''Your weapon has responded to your ability to make money by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Hammer, Sword) ** Amass a large quantity of gold. *''The time you have spent with your weapon has affected it's physical make up.'' (Hammer, Sword, Pistol) ** Time spent with said weapon equipped. *''Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance.'' (Hammer, Sword, Pistol) ** Kill enemies with magic. *''Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic.'' (Sword, Pistol) ** Perform melee or ranged flourishes. Organic - dark steel with red-orange flame markings. *''Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design.'' (Hammer) ** Make villagers hate you. *''Your weapon has reacted to your social skills by changing it's appearance.'' (Hammer, Sword) ** Receive 5 gifts from villagers. *''Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the pattern of your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) ** Spend time in Co-Op. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Sword) ** Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc) Bone - serrated appearance with a flesh-like "vein", similar to the Soul Edge from the Soul series. *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Sword, Rifle) ** Kick chickens. *''Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Make villagers hate you. *''Your weapon's appearance reflects your penchant for murder.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Kill villagers and soldiers. Balverine - silver blade with a gold Balverine head near the hilt (sword); a polished barrel coming out of the mouth of a white gold Balverine head (pistol/rifle). *''Your treasure-hunting abilities have transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Sword, Pistol) ** Spend large amounts of gold. *''Your weapon has responded to your ability to make money by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Amass a large quantity of gold. Clockwork - black steel with a gold Reaver Industries emblem; firearms have a scope added. *''Your treasure-hunting abilities have transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Hammer) ** Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic.'' (Hammer, Rifle) ** Perform melee or ranged flourishes. *''Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Hammer, Rifle) ** Spend large amounts of gold. *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Pistol) ** Kick chickens. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Pistol, Rifle) ** Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''The time you have spent with your weapon has affected it's physical make up.'' (Rifle) ** Time spent with weapon equipped. *''Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance.'' (Rifle) ** Kill enemies with magic. Onyx - black stone with purple-bronze inlays. *''Your weapon's appearance reflects your penchant for murder.'' (Hammer) ** Kill villagers and soldiers. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Hammer, Rifle) ** Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Hammer, Rifle) ** Kick chickens. Crystal - greenish-blue crystal; hammerhead looks like there is still stone on it. *''Your weapon responded to your parenthood by adopting a more virtuous appearance.'' (Hammer) ** Have a child (biological or adopted). *''Your ability to make friends is reflected in your weapon's design.'' (Hammer, Pistol, Rifle) ** Make friends with villagers. *''The love of your family has transformed the pattern on your weapon.'' (Pistol, Rifle) ** Earn your family's love. Elegant - light steel with wave-like designs. *''Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Make friends with villagers. *''Your weapon has responded to your parenthood by adopting a more virtuous appearance.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) ** Have a child (biological or adopted). *''The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Pistol, Rifle) ** Make villagers fall in love with you. *''Your weapon has reacted to your social skills by changing it's appearance.'' (Pistol, Rifle) ** Perform positive expressions toward villagers. * The time you have spent with your weapon has affected its physical make up. (Sword) ** Use this weapon through a large majority of the game until this upgrade. Angelic - eagle and wing motif blade (sword); an eagle perched upon the shaft (hammer). *''Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look.'' (Hammer) ** Make friends with villagers. *''The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) ** Make villagers fall in love with you. *''The love of your family has transformed the pattern on your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) ** Earn your family's love. *''Your ability to make friends is reflected in your weapon's design.'' (Sword) ** Make friends with villagers. Weapon Colour Available after unlocking the eighth section of the Road to Rule. Black *''Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black.'' ** Kill wolves. Silver *''Your marriage to another Hero has made your weapon adopt a silver hue.'' ** Marry another Hero via Xbox LIVE or Co-op. *''Your weapon has reacted to your generosity toward your family by adopting a silver colour.'' ** Pay a large amount of family upkeep/give gifts to your children. Golden (Green Tint) *''Your weapon has responded to your fortune by adopting a golden tint.'' ** Own a large quantity of gold. Golden (Steel Tint) *Your constant abuse of chickens has made your weapon turn a golden colour. ** Kick chickens. Golden (Black Tint) *''Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden colour.'' ** Amass a large quantity of gold. Steel *''Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint.'' ** Kill mercenaries. *''Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel colour.'' ** Dive for treasure. Copper *''Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned.'' ** Amass a large number of guild seals. *''Your digging abilities have dyed your weapon a copper hue.'' ** Dig for treasure. *''Your cruel talent for chicken kicking has imbued your weapon with a copper colour.'' ** Kick chickens. Bronze *''Your weapon has reacted to your landlord skills by exhibiting a bronze tint.'' ** Earn money from rental properties. *''Your haggling ability has made your weapon turn a shade of bronze.'' ** Successfully haggle on shop items. Red *''Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red.'' ** Earn gold from shops and property. Green *''Your weapon has reacted to your unquenchable thirst for potions by becoming green.'' ** Consume many health potions. *''Your eating habits have effected your weapon. It has turned a shade of green.'' ** Consume many vegetables. Purple *''Your sexual adventures have had an effect on your weapon. It has adopted a purple hue.'' ** Engage in sex with several different partners. *''Your time spent with other Heroes has turned your weapon purple.'' ** Play Co-op with another Hero. Auras Available after unlocking the tenth section of the Road to Rule. Ethereal *''Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura.'' ** Complete many quests. *''Your victories over Logan's soldiers have made your weapon glow with an ethereal aura.'' ** Kill Logan's elite soldiers. Darkness *''Your victories over shadows have imbued your weapon with an aura of darkness.'' ** Kill Shadows. *''Your defeat of minions has caused your weapon to adopt an aura of darkness.'' ** Kill Minions. * Your weapon has reacted to your divorce by emitting an aura of darkness. ** Get a divorce. Sparkling *''Your weapon has reacted to you adopting a child by emitting a sparkling aura.'' ** Adopt a child. *''Your long journeys have made your weapon glow with a sparkling aura.'' ** Travel on foot allot. Golden *''Your skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura.'' ** Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your hardworking ethic has imbued your weapon with a golden aura.'' ** Earn a large amount of gold from working jobs (Lute playing, Pie making, and Blacksmithing). * Your generosity toward other Heroes has made your weapon adopt a golden aura. ** Gift gold to other Heroes via Xbox LIVE or Co-op. Flaming *''Your weapon has reacted to your participation in an orgy by adopting an aura of flames.'' **Have an orgy with at least two others *''Your command of an unweaved Fireball spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of flames.'' ** Kill enemies with unweaved Flame magic. *''Your victories over mercenary leaders have given your weapon an aura of flames.'' ** Kill mercenary leaders. Lightning *''Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightning.'' ** Kill enemies with unweaved Shock magic. *''Your impressive victories over sentinels has made your weapon glow with an aura of lightning.'' ** Kill Sentinels. Poison *''Your criminal activities have given your weapon a venomous aura.'' ** Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''Your weapon has reacted to your venereal disease by adopting a venomous aura.'' ** Catch an STD. Blood *''Your slaughter of Balverines has made your weapon glow with a blood-soaked aura.'' ** Kill Balverines. *''Your massacre of sand furies has given your weapon a blood-soaked aura.'' ** Kill Sand Furies. *''Your weapon has reacted to your slaughter of innocent people by adopting a blood-soaked aura.'' ** Kill villagers and soldiers. Legendary Weapon Specific Morphs All pre-order bonus DLC, special code DLC, or regular DLC weapons have very specific morphs to make them more unique. These morphs are, unfortunately, limited to just these weapons. The list is as follows: *The Absolver - an Elegant hammer head *Bloodstone Bludgeon - a Bone hammer head *The Champion - a Balverine hammer head *The Channeler - a Crystal sword blade *The Inquisitor - a Clockwork sword blade *Shardborne - an Onyx sword blade *The Full Monty - an Angelic pistol barrel *The Dirty Harriet - an Angelic rifle barrel *Dead Ned's Revolver - an Organic pistol barrel *Gusket's Musket - an Organic rifle barrel *The Black Dragon - an Onyx pistol barrel Category:Fable III Weapons